Rise of the Ahs
by Green Platypus
Summary: On a trip to 1955 The Doctor and Rose end up in Disneyland 1977. They are soon caught up in a mystery involving disappearances and closed rides. With a small group of guests and employees they must defeat the mysterious Ahs before it's too late.
1. Anaheim, 1977

Tom hated working the mansion, he absolutely hated it. He was all alone at the unload zone of the ride. Certainly he would have company earlier in the day, when the constant streams of guests were exiting the ride, but at night, when ridership was low, it was just him and the little ghost who beckoned guests to "hurry back", and it was creepy. But, those were the brakes of working at Disneyland; you grin and bear it because the guests need to have a good experience. It could be their first and only time, so make it good. Tom glanced around the dark room as empty cars swiveled into view. The room was so dark and now there wasn't even sunlight to make it brighter. Tom almost jumped as the radio on the wall crackled to life, interrupting his thoughts.

"Okay, we're closing up for the night; make sure no one's left in the cars, over."

"Oh, thank God" He replied relieved.

Tom pulled the flashlight out from beside the radio and as he did he transformed. He was no longer the grim, rigid figure that greeted guests as they exited the Haunted Mansion ride. He was just his normal relaxed self. It felt good to be Tom again. He walked along the track checking for anybody who might have any ideas about spending the night, as if anyone would want that. Tom turned as he thought he heard a noise from behind him.

"Hurry back"

"Hello" Tom called forcefully, probably just some prankster. "Who's there?"

"Hurry back Tom" the wispy voice said again.

"Who is that?" Tom called again, with just a hint of fear seeping into his voice.

"Hurry back Tom" It called again. "It isn't safe in there."

Tom scanned the area with his flashlight, but nothing showed up.

"Must be hearing things, been working too long" He mumbled nervously.

Tom clenched the flashlight a little harder as he made his way to the last car. He checked it, empty, no one else was here. He breathed a sigh of relief at the thought of going home.

"Tom" He heard again, differently this time, as something tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, no one.

That was it; he needed a transfer, maybe to Tomorrow Land, somewhere in the sun. As he thought this, his flashlight slipped from his sweaty grip and clattered to the floor. He bent down to pick it up, fumbling for it in the darkness. Finnaly his hand wrapped around the cool metal and he stood back up. As the beam cast out across the ride car Tom almost had a heart attack. The car wasn't empty anymore, now there was a skinny pale man with wild hair, faintly illuminated by his own ethereal glow.

"Hello Tom"

Tom screamed wildly and ran towards the exit.

"Hurry Tom" The first voice called out. "Get help, the Ahs are coming."


	2. The Time Stream, Always

"So, where are we going again?" Rose asked as she examined the TARDIS console, for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what half of these buttons did, and she had the faintest idea that some of them were just for show.

"Anaheim, California, USA, nineteen fifty five" The Doctor called back enthusiastically. "Disneyland, opening day!"

"Disneyland, seriously, it seems a bit touristy for a time traveler."

"No" The Doctor answered defensively. "Opening day, that's history, the first park, before Disney World, Euro Disney, Lunar Disney, Disneyland Martian Adventure, all stemming from this one day."

"Lunar Disney?" Rose asked, half amused and half intrigued.

"Oh, Pirates of Orion's Belt, great ride!" He mused happily. "Great Moments with Mister Lincoln's Clone; worked well until he wanted to run for president; gave the clone rights movement it's start though."

The TARDIS whirred with its distinctive sound as it landed.

"Vworp… Vworp… Vworp"

"So, outside is nineteen fifty five?" Rose said excitedly holding the door handle.

"Yup, most likely" He added as an afterthought.

Rose pushed the doors open and stepped outside into the bright sun with The Doctor at her heels. Something wasn't quite right though.

"You sure we're in the fifties?" She asked gesturing to their surroundings. "I thought it would be a little more, I don't know, Grease. And is that a Star Wars shirt that boy's got on?"

"Ohh" The Doctor said as though he was just realizing a mistake. "Nineteen seventy seven, same difference."

"Has the TARDIS ever actually taken you to the right place?"

"Oh, once or twice" The Doctor said absently scratching his chin. "Still Disneyland though, and what a parking space" He said looking around to see the TARDIS sitting perfectly in between the two parallel lines in the car park.

"So, nineteen seventy seven, any reason for us to be here?"

"Oh, yes! Mission to Mars just opened, Adventure through Inner Space, oh I love Tomorrow Land. Pirates and Mansion are only a couple of years old too."

"All right then, let's go"

"Allons- y!"

Together they walked out of the car park and toward the front gates. The joined the queue and stood ready to enter the park until someone spoke up from behind them.

"Hey the line ends here, it starts there." The man behind them said pointing to the end of the line stretching all the way to the parking lots.

"Oh, sorry, c'mon Rose" The Doctor said taking her hand and leading toward the back of the line.

"Are we really going to wait in that?" She asked incredulously.

"Course not, couldn't let them see me psychic papering my way in though, people have been waiting in line for hours. I could start a fight. Now, how would you like to see Disneyland from a different point of view?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see that door there?" He said pointing off to an inconspicuous door set into a stone wall. "That is the employee entrance; and guess who's got a pass inside?" He said with a mischievous grin as he brandished the psychic paper.

The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his coat and held it up to the door. The end of the tool glowed blue and buzzed until a faint click sounded from inside the door. The Doctor swung the door open and came face to face with a burly security guard.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"I'm Doctor John Smith, this is Rose Tyler, we're from… the union"

"What union?"

"This one" The Doctor said giving up on making up a story and just handing the man the psychic paper.

"Oh" The guard said knowingly. "Park inspectors, here come in."

The Doctor and Rose stepped into the room which looked like a cross between an office and a warehouse. The guard shut the door behind them and pulled two cards off the nearest desk.

"These will get you in any part of the park. If you need anything just find any employee and show them the card, they'll help you."

"Good man, thank you" The Doctor said taking the cards.

"Oh" The guard said as an afterthought. "Mansion is closed right now for repairs, so you might want to just skip over that one, sorry about that. It's just routine; we have to keep things working properly."

"Oh, it's no problem" The Doctor said shaking the man's hand.

"Have a pleasant time" The guard called after them as they walked toward the exit.

"Oh absolutely!"

"So" Rose asked excitedly. "Where to first?"

"Haunted Mansion" The Doctor answered.


End file.
